The Chronicles of Balamb: The Eighth Fantasy
by Alareic
Summary: This is my written adaptation of Final Fantasy VIII. Please read and review!


The Chronicles of Balamb: The Eighth Fantasy

"_**I'll be here."**_

"_**Why?"**_

"_**I'll be here...waiting.**_

"_**For what?"**_

"_**I'll be waiting here...so if you come here...you'll find me."**_

"_**I promise."**_

It was quite a dark morning. The sun couldn't be seen, thunder rang out, combined with lightning. The trees blew below them, and just a little light from their school, Balamb Garden, could be seen, for it was so far away. There were two young teenagers, fighting atop the hill. The slashed at each other with blades, known as gunblades, an incredibly powerful sword if used correctly. When slashing an opponent with a gunblade, if the trigger was pulled it would send a ball of magical energy through the tip of the blade and into the foe. The magical energy would take a different form for each gunblade user. Gunblades were incredibly complex weapons to use. It would often take years to master the art of the swing of a gunblade.

The lighting flashed again, and the man with brown hair looked up. His name was Squall Leonhart, a student at Balamb Garden. He was one of the best students, and was currently working with honors. Though, Squall was normally described by his teachers and peers as a lone wolf, for he normally never spoke to anyone unless spoken to. Most people thought he had a cold dead heart. Squall would usually wear his favorite jacket, which was black leather, and had a white fur collar. He wore black leather pants with a leather brown belt, and black boots and black gloves. He wore a matching ring a necklace too, with a lion on them both.

The other man, sneering at Squall was a blond named Seifer Almasy. He was on the other side of the sphere. Seifer was loud and obnoxious and usually bugged the teachers or students. He wasn't doing to well in school because of his abnormally large ego. He was also a very experienced gunblade user, and other then Squall, was the only one in the whole of Balamb Garden. He had proved himself many times in battle, but for the teachers, he just didn't cut it. He would usually wear a grey trench coat with red crosses on them which he had sewed on himself, and a blue sleeveless shirt under that, as well as grey sweatpants and black shoes.

"Come on Squall, give me your best shot!"

"No magic!" Squall retorted.

Squall grabbed his gunblade by the handed, and swung it. He held it firmly, and began to charge towards Seifer. Seifer only smiled, and then began to charge towards Squall. Squall jumped up and slashed down. Seifer narrowly dodged the blow, and then moved to the side. Squall turned towards Seifer and swung. Seifer ducked, and swung at Squall. He ducked, and then began a frenzy on Seifer. Seifer blocked all the blows, almost losing balance, and when Squall paused, he swung at his head. Squall jumped back, and swung his sword around. Holding it with one hand, he held out the other and charged towards Seifer. Seifer, still sneering held out his hand too. Squall watched and tried to slow down as Magic began to gather in the palm of his hand, turning a bright orange.

_No! He's using Fire!_

Seifer hurled the ball at him and it knocked Squall back, almost over the cliff. He tried to get up, but his legs almost wouldn't move.

"No...magic...you bastard!" Seifer, now angry, walked up to Squall, who was still trying to get up. Shining his white teeth, and lifted up his sword.

_Oh no..._

He slashed down on Squall, slashing his forehead. The pain was almost unbearable. Squall, trying not to clutch his head, saw the blood on the rock. Squall got up, and grabbed his gunblade. Now it was Seifer's turn to be scared. Seifer slowly began to back away. Squall dragged his gunblade and whipped it up. Sparks crackled as it grinded the ground. He slashed Seifer's forehead.

"DAMN IT!!!" He clutched his head, and fell to his knees dropped his gunblade. Squall dropped his gunblade, and fell to the ground. He felt the wound, and found blood gushing out of it. He was being swallowed by blackness. He strained to keep awake. As he began to fall unconscious, a white feather floated from the sky onto his stomach.

"Heh..." He fell unconscious.


End file.
